A display system configured on a vehicle may be referred to as an on-vehicle display system. The on-vehicle display system may have a single function, i.e., the display function. Consequently, utilization rate of the on-vehicle display system is low and needs to be improved.
The disclosed method, apparatus, and vehicle are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.